A gesture can refer to a predefined movement across the touch screen of a device, such as a mobile telephone. An example of a gesture is a swipe of a finger from corner-to-corner of the touch screen. This gesture, or others like it, can trigger the device to perform a particular function, such as performing a search on the device. Other programs also employ gesture-based control. For example, the FIREFOX Web browser can be configured, using third-party plug-ins, to react to commands input by predefined mouse gestures.